


Speedtrap Musings

by DollGirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollGirl/pseuds/DollGirl
Summary: Own no one.  Tom is at the speedtrap once again but this time he gets a visit from his favorite little alien hedgehog that brightens up his day.
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Speedtrap Musings

Tom watched the street with a sigh. He was bored out of his mind at the speedtrap. He held up the speedometer even though there were no cars.

It then clicked…

300 MPH…

He grinned. There was only one thing that could go that fast! He got out and looked around before looking up at the Green Hills sign.

There was Sonic sitting up there with a cheaky grin and swinging his legs back and forth!

“Hi Donutlord!”

“Hey Kiddo! What are you doing out here?”

“You forgot your lunch!” Sonic said as he held up a brown paper bag. 

Tom merely smiled and held his arms out, catching Sonic when he jumped down. “Heh thanks Kid!”

“Sure thing!” Sonic looked around. “Talk about dullsville out here...sheesh!”

Tom laughed! “No kidding! I think I’ve seen a total of two cars out here this morning.”

“Do you ever catch anyone out here?”

Tom smirked at him! “Well you WERE going over the speed limit…!”

The Blue Devil grinned at him! “Yeah? Got a problem officer?”

“Yeah...I’m going to have to give you a ticket!” Tom opened the back door to his police cruiser and dumped the hedgehog alien inside before grabbing his rarely used ticketbook.

Tom smirked as he filled it out! “Let’s see...going 300 on a 55…”

Sonic grinned! “I have a medical condition called ‘Gotta Go Fast’!”

The human smirked! “That won’t fly in a court of law!”

Sonic just shrugged. “Yeah it’s also called Speedy Alien Syndrome!”

Tom snickered as he finished up and gave him the ticket!

Sonic looked at it and tilted his head! “Punishment is...either clean my room at normal speed or accept a physical punishment?” He stuck his tongue out at him! “My room IS clean thank you very much!”

“Hmmm….looks like I have to add “talking back to an officer” to your list of offences…” Tom said eyes sparkling behind his sunglasses.

Sonic grinned. “You can’t do anything to me! I’ll tell Maddie! You may be sheriff but she’s the boss at home!”

“Alright that’s it!” Tom said before leaping at Sonic and tickling his stomach and sides

The laughter that came out of the little alien hedgehog was full of joy and it filled Tom’s heart as well as the very air around them.

He stopped and watched as Sonic calmed down. Bright emerald green eyes met his own, his expression one of happiness and adoration…

A look he learned had been aimed his way in secret for ten years. For some reason Sonic had chosen him to be his favorite human. Had chosen him, Tom Wachowski, as someone to look up to.

Tom picked him back up and, since no one was around, he just held him close and smiled softly as Sonic returned the embrace.

For a long moment they stayed like that, leaning against the car and just embracing before Tom finally put him down.

“Heh alright get outta here kid. I’ll see you at home later!”

“Bye Donutlord!”

A rush of wind and he was gone leaving a chuckling cop behind.

Tom shook his head as he picked up the bag Sonic had put on the hood of his car and opened it seeing a sandwich, an apple, one of Sonic’s juice boxes, and a donut.

As he enjoyed his lunch he thought over his life ever since meeting the Blue Devil and he could honestly say that he wouldn’t change any of it for anything in the world.


End file.
